A Dark Knight: Stop Hitting Yourself
|next = }} "A Dark Knight: Stop Hitting Yourself" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Gotham. It aired on November 9, 2017. Synopsis Grundy and Nygma become main attractions at Cherry's Place in The Narrows. Penguin wants revenge when he hears Nygma is mocking him on stage and enlists The Sirens for help. Meanwhile, Gordon is offered the position of GCPD Captain, putting him at odds with Bullock.[https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/10/gotham-episode-408-stop-hitting.html Gotham - Episode 4.08 - Stop Hitting Yourself - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot In the fight club, Edward Nygma and Grundy poke fun of The Penguin in a play right before a fight. During the fight, however, Grundy begins to have visions of Tabitha, signaling he may be recovering his memories. He continues fighting and kills the combatant when he rips his arm off and beats him to death with it. Jim Gordon is offered the position of Captain by Mayor Burke but he remains doubtful. Meanwhile, Cobblepot is notified about Nygma poking fun of him and dispatches Barbara, Tabitha and Selina to go to the Narrows and retrieve Nygma alive to him due to a debt in money. However, he also dispatches Bridgit Pike to go after them in case they don't return in time and kill them. They arrive at the fight club where they get shocked at discovering Grundy, recognizing him as Butch. Tabitha tries to talk him down while Barbara and Selina kidnap Nygma. However, Butch discovers this and tries to fight back until Selina decides that they need to solve this with a fight that will decide who will take Nygma. While visiting the orphanage, Cobblepot finds a mute kid named Martin that has psychotic tendencies and is bullied by many people in his school. He teaches him how to make friends and destroy his enemies, causing Cobblepot to realize that Sofia may be using him in the same way he has taught Martin to. The fight starts between Grundy and Tabitha, Nygma dubbing Tabitha "Tabby the Tigress". Grundy has the upper hand when suddenly, upon being struck by Tabitha with a mace, he briefly recovers his memories and recognizes Tabitha, before losing them again upon being knocked down by Tabitha. Bridgit arrives as the deadline for delivering Nygma finished and prepares to kill them when Lee incapacitates her. For having bailed them to Cobblepot, Cherry is executed by Barbara. Gordon attends a police ceremony in honor of the fallen in the courthouse but when Harvey Bullock fails to show up, he is forced to start the ceremony without him. After a bitter argument with Bullock, Gordon decides to sign the offer and officially becomes the new Captain of the GCPD's Central Precinct. After healing Grundy, Lee Thompkins is acknowledged by everyone in the fight club as their new leader. Gordon meets with Sofia Falcone where he confronts her for everything that happened to make him Captain. She explains that Bullock needed to go. Gordon decides to end his relationship with her for good. Trivia *Tabitha Galavan is called "The Tigress" by Edward Nygma, referring to the code name of her counterparts from the DC comics for the first time. *The footage shown in Solomon Grundy's flashback was taken from Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul. References Category:Season 4 Category:Solomon Grundy Arc Category:Firefly Arc Category:Mob Arc